


Cross My Heart

by hollyblue



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Anal Sex, Biting, M/M, Rough Sex, mild spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-13
Updated: 2014-10-13
Packaged: 2018-02-21 01:43:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2450048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hollyblue/pseuds/hollyblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dirk and Jake get rough in the bedroom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cross My Heart

_this is not the way into my heart_

_into my head_

_into my brain_

_into none of the above_

 

Your back thuds into the wall, breath forced out of your lungs in a whoosh. Gasping, you paw at Dirk's back, feeling lips and teeth on your throat. Teeth that sink into your skin, making you cry out and arch your back. He lets go and runs his tongue over the indents,  and you fight against the bonds holding your hands behind your back. Rough rope digs into your wrists, cutting off circulation.

 

Dirk's hips are pressed up against yours, rolling in time with the music in the background- you don't recognize the song, and can't focus to work out the lyrics. Abruptly, his body leaves yours, and you keen, trying to move toward him. You feel cold metal against your wrists, and the bonds fall away, cut off. Puzzled, you turn your head, blindfold not allowing you to see anything but darkness.  You're yanked away from the wall, not sure in which direction until you hit the bed, falling on your stomach.

 

Dirk's hands pull yours above your head, and cuffs clink together as they fasten together, holding your arms where they are. A hand on the back of your head shoves your face into the mattress, muffling your voice when his hand comes down on your bare ass. Another strike, another yelp, and you can barely breathe. He seems to know why you're struggling, and pulls you up by the collar, letting you take in a gulp of air before he pushes you back down.

 

"Wanna wrestle with me, baby?" His voice is soft in your ear, in contrast to his rough handling, and you nod. You're equals to each other, his lithe speed matching your brute strength. After a moment, he uncurls you, and you tug the blindfold off, blinking in the dim light. Before you're ready, he pounces, trying to get your hands behind your back again. You don't let him.

 

When he shifts his grip, you break free, whirling around and grabbing him in a bear hug. A bite accompanied by a yank to his (messy) spiked blond hair makes him groan and go limp for a moment- you can feel his clothed cock against your leg. Laughing, you easily pin him down. "No fair, bro," he gasps. "You cheated."

 

"All is fair in love and war," you say lightly, and he snorts, twisting his head to nip at your fingers. You're surprised enough to pull away, and he's up in a flash.  Before you can even react, you're on your back, his nails digging into your thighs and cock halfway down his throat. You outright scream.

 

"Fuck, Dirk, yes, _please!_ "

 

Somehow, he laughs through his mouthful. Then the heavenly warm wetness of his mouth is gone, and you sit up, confused.

 

"What are-"

 

He yanks you onto the floor, ass hitting the pile of bedding he must have put there for that purpose. Dirk straddles your hips, naked eyes nearly glowing in the dark room.

 

"I want to hear you beg for me."

 

You swallow hard and stay silent. His eyes narrow, and he bends down, until his face is inches from yours. "I said, beg." Dominant Dirk is a force to be reckoned with, you know, but still you say nothing. With a long-suffering sigh, he gets to his feet. You can see the tent in his jeans easily from your position on the floor.

 

“Hands on the bed, ass in the air.” This time, you listen, getting your feet under you and your chest flat on the bed. His hand connects, making you bite back a noise. He kneels behind you, and you hear the soft pop of a bottle of lube opening. Before you can brace yourself, cold fingers are pressing against your entrance, and you tense up.

 

Dirk grips your thigh. “Relax, dude. I can’t do this if you’re tighter than a virgin.” You take a deep breath and nod, forcing your body to loosen up. As soon as you do, he’s inside you, finger pressing against your insides- gosh, that’s a weird thought. Biting your lip, you shift your hips, which he seems to take as encouragement, judging by how quickly his finger thrusts in and out of you.

 

It takes a good half a minute, but when he touches _it_ , you know. Your hips jerk forward without your permission, and you gasp, half-hard dick twitching back to life. He chooses that moment to add a second finger, the stretch and slight burn making you hiss through your teeth.

 

“Shh,” Dirk soothes you, spreading his fingers casually to make you groan. He keeps moving his fingers in and out steadily, free hand coming down to wrap around your cock, just holding it firmly, not really moving. “Dirk,” you moan, trying to thrust into his fist, but as soon as you do, he takes it away. “S-Strider!”

 

“Keep saying my name and maybe you’ll get somewhere,” he murmurs, scissoring his fingers wider. You can’t hold back a choked sob when he slides in a third. He peppers your neck and shoulders with kisses and nips, leaving little red marks across your skin. When he finally pulls his fingers out, leaving you cold and empty, you’re panting, fully hard again.

 

Hearing his belt buckle clinking behind you, you arch your back, lifting your rear higher in the air. The zipper makes you start to shake slightly, a tremor running down your legs. Feeling the press of something that definitely isn’t fingers against your entrance makes you bite your lip, eyes scrunched shut.

 

Dirk starts pressing in, and you try to stay as relaxed as you can; at least, until the thickest part is in, holding you open. Both of you moan at the same time, Dirk’s fingers leaving marks on your hips, you’re sure. He paused for a moment, presumably waiting for you to relax, then starts to move again, pressing in deeper.

 

The feeling of his spreading you open is one you may never get used to, but you don’t dislike it, not at all. He chuckles softly, leaning back; to see you spread around him, you guess. He finally, finally reaches the base. Both of you are breathing quickly, and you’re fairly certain you are dripping.

 

When he starts to pull out of you, you grip the sheets tightly, clenching around him. He hisses, softly, and stops.

 

“Jake.” You can’t reply.

 

“Jake.”

 

“Y-yes, Strider?” Your voice is shaking, you know, it but you can’t bloody help it.

 

“It’s okay. I’m gonna stay right here with you, but you can _not_ be so tense.” You swallow hard, and relax your body bit by bit. When he deems it time, he starts to move again, out and back in, each thrust a little longer, a little faster, until he’s pounding into you.

 

It feels good, but not fantastic; at least, not until he hits _it_ again. Your eyes roll back when he rams it head-on, not stopping with one pass. He keeps going even when you start to tighten around him, definitely dripping from your cock by now. Leaning over your back, even as his hips are moving, he bites down on his shoulder, making you yell out.

 

His hand wraps around your length and it’s over, you’re spilling onto the floor in jerks of your hips, and he’s filling you up, oh fuck, it drips down your thighs when he slowly pulls out. You slump onto the bed, half on the floor, and pant, eyes closed and covered with a film of sweat.

 

Dirk lifts you up by the arms, hefting one arm over his shoulders. “Let’s go shower, big guy. You kinda need it.”

 

“So do you, you insufferable beast,” you mutter, and he laughs.

 

 


End file.
